Periodic Table, Chemistry and Kitchen Havoc
by Harvest the Bubblegum
Summary: On a lazy afternoon, our favorite duo, Danny and Sam, are studying for a test in Chemistry. Sam hates Chemistry so she decides that elements belong to hell.


**Author's Note: Okay, this has been bugging me all day. No romance (wow, for the first time!), just plain ol' friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, okay?!**

**--**

She groaned, completely annoyed by the _whole _thing.

She tapped her pen, sighed and slammed the book shut. "Screw this," she muttered, making a young raven-haired boy look at her confusedly. "I hate to study chemistry!"

"Yeah, well," he smiled at her, "we all have to bear it for one whole semester, now do we?"

"I know, but," she mumbled, barely audible.

"But what?"

"Why do we have to memorize every shitty element in this shitty periodic table?!" she exploded, standing up and ripped the periodic table apart. "I hate these elements!" she stated and added, "They should just go to hell!"

Danny chuckled and made her sit down on the floor with him. "Why don't we listen to some music? That might help."

She nodded as Danny walked toward her stereo and turned it on.

'_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me...'_

Danny smirked and turned to Sam. "I never knew you listen to Lady GaGa."

"I don't," she stated, looking away. "I just want to know how she sounds like."

"And?"

"It sucked."

"Whatever you say, Sam," he said, his voice teasing. "You just keep lying to the people around you."

"You suck, Danny."

He shrugged and shuffled through her CDs. He found something even _more_ shocking than Lady GaGa.

"Taylor Swift?"

"Say what?"

"You, a _goth_, listens to Taylor Swift." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

She blushed and stood up. She snatched away the CD from him and tucked it under her pillow. "That's our little secret from now on."

Danny couldn't help but laugh. He never knew that Sam was a hopeless romantic... and a softie inside. "Yeah, sure," he said, taking another Taylor Swift CD from the case. "What do you know? You have all her albums!"

"S-Shut up!"

"What about we listen to her?"

"Hell, no."

"Why the hell no?"

"I don't want to listen to music anymore." She crossed her arms and went back to her chair. "Let's get back to studying."

"I thought 'the elements should just go to hell?'"

"Well, they're back."

Danny chortled and grabbed his periodic table. "How can you study? You ripped yours."

"Then I'm going to steal that from you."

They laughed together; the ones they shared when they were laughing at – with – Tucker.

"Want some drinks, Danny?"

"Sure." He smiled, crossing her room and sitting on her king-sized bed. "What do you have?"

"I'm not sure." She cupped her chin. "Want to go downstairs with me and create havoc on the kitchen?"

"I'm a hero, Sam," he said, grinning. "I don't cause havoc. I prevent them."

"Unless..."

"Unless I turned evil."

She pulled him up and said, "Then be evil in the kitchen!"

"I don't take orders from humans, human!"

"I said in the _**kitchen**_," she said, stressing the last word, "not in my room."

She dragged him downstairs, completely forgetting about their test on chemistry.

--

"This is your fault, Sam," he muttered, looking at his paper with a big, red F on it. "If you didn't push me to destroy your kitchen yesterday, I could've gotten a C or better yet, an A+."

"Like you could ever."

He glared at her and sighed. "Well, I can't undo this F."

"Cheer up, Danny." She _tried _to smile sweetly at him. "I failed, too."

"At least you got a D."

"Told you these elements should just go to hell." She snorted, crumpling the paper and throwing it in the trash. "They bring nothing but misery to us."

"That's not the –"

"Hey, guys!"

They turned around and saw the third member of their small group.

"Hey, Tucker," they said in unison.

"I just got back from the hospital." He was smiling so hard it almost reached his ears. "That nurse was so hot."

"Oh, yes. Fantasize on the nurse."

He laughed and said, "What's wrong with you two? It's like you've failed a test."

"We did."

"In chemistry," Danny added.

"I'm sorry for you guys."

"Why were you in the hospital again?" the goth asked.

"My mom fell down the stairs... again."

"I bet it's your fault."

"It is."

The bell rang, indicating the end of their break.

"Well," the blue-eyed halfa said. "I'll see you guys in geometry class."

"See you."

"Later."

They all headed towards their respected rooms, Danny on English class, Sam on home economics and Tucker for gym class.

--

Okay... I don't know how that turned out like. Please, review. It will be very much appreciated.

I'll write another D/S fanfic soon... SOON!


End file.
